


Musings Left Unsaid

by VermeilH20



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 03:46:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17256980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VermeilH20/pseuds/VermeilH20
Summary: One-shot. Amy Santiago has caught a bad case of feelings for a cetain co-worker.Not that she'll admit it. At least, not for now...





	Musings Left Unsaid

Every fiber of logic in Amy Santiago's body told her that Jake Peralta's wasn't the right guy for her. She was an obsessive neat freak, he once told her he chose his daily underwear through the "sniff test". She ate healthy, perfectly balanced meals that had never seen the inside of her kitchen, he was usually scarfing down some candy-coated cheese-covered microwaveable monstrosity that had no nutritional value. She had a binder full of doctor notes and rigorously followed her visitation schedule, he hadn't seen a denstist in a DECADE.

The thought made her shudder each time she thought about kissing him. Which was a lot more often than anyone who was not interested in him should be thinking about kissing him.

But that brought her to the next set of irreconcilable differences. His idea of a fun night was drunk laser tag, hers was a quiet crossword in bed with hot tea. His smile was warm and generous and hers was usually strained and awkward. He was so easygoing and she was kind of uptight. Everyone said that.

Everyone also said that their differences were what made them such good partners in the field. But Amy wasn't a starry-eyes teenager anymore. She knew that whatever made them good police partners wouldn't necessarily translate them being good partners of another kind.

But that annoying part of her that kept telling her to to sneak peeks at him spinning around in his chair like a five year old on a sugar rush also kept telling her other things. Like how they maybe weren't so different. They were both smart, crazy smart. They both had a pathological need to please people, even if Jake hid it better. They both are ambitious, if in different ways. They both made each other laugh. They both were caring, kind people who tried their damndest never to hurt anyone. And they both loved the 99.

Wasn't that more important than what they each put in their morning cereal? The voice whispered, and Amy was reluctantly inclined to agree.

"Whatcha looking at Santiago? You disapprove of my unofficial use of this official police department chair?"

She smoothed her scowl into a winning smile and said "Not at all. I was just thinking to my self there is no way you would be able to spin around three times without your feet touching the ground." Was it bad when the pit of her stomach got a warm feeling at that stupid boyish beam he gave her?

"You're on!" The entire bullpen sans Boyle gave a loud groan.

"Not another one of your stupid bets." Rosa glared daggers at them.

"Hide your flammables!" Terry immediately ran for the fire blanket. Amy and Jake both scowled at him. The dumpster fire had been one time!

Boyle was the only one who seemed pleased, his face plastered with a maniacal grin. "The tension is practically throbbing in this room."

"BOYLE!" Everyone shouted.

What're the stakes?" Jake tried to ignore Terry hovering nearby with a fire extinguisher and concerned expression.

"Hmm, how about winner doesloser's paperwork for a week."

"Perfect. Prepare your matching MUJI felt-tip pens Santiago."

Was she reading things into the fact that he had noticed she had upgraded her stationary?

"Hah, you're the one who better be prepared to work some sleepless nights, Peralta!"

"Jokes on you! I barely sleep anyway." He noticed the concerned looks everyone was shooting him and looked defensive. "Okay, I realize that was one of those things I thinks sounds cool but actually makes everyone scared for my health. But I'm totally okay! Jeffords, count my spins!"

An unconvinced Terry grudgingly nodded as Jake focused and spun off forcefully. The chair teetered on its base as he did.

"One..." there was a loud crash as the chair tipped over, sending Jake toppling into the floor.

"I'm totally fine!" He popped up again, grinning. "Although wheelies definitely count for double points."

"Yeah but that wasn't a wheelie so much as a wipeout, which I think is negative double points." Gina called from her desk. She had been recording the whole thing on her phone. "Point Santiago!"

Amy grinned, although her jubilation was slightly overshadowed by concern. That fall onto the bullpen linoleum had looked the opposite of okay. He could have a concussion, or a fracture, or...

She pushed away the thought of checking his arm for bumps, her face growing hot at the idea of touching his arm. Then her face grew red in embarrassment at being embarrassed of touching his arm. Because arms were connected to hands and holding hands meant...

Focus, Amy. She told herself. But she couldn't help glancing over at Jake's desk again. Only this time, he was glancing right back. He waved when he saw her looking. The dork. She let a small smile escape at his antics.


End file.
